Angela Walters: Teenage Mutant and Possibly Crazy
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: It's been 21 years since Annalessa met Iggy and they have 2 children. But when the time comes the flock and Annalessa have to defeat the School again, they have to leave their children in the care of the Cullen family. But will romance strike between Annalessas only daughter and the Cullens newest vampire hybrid?


_It's been 21 years since Annalessa met Iggy and they have 2 children. But when the time comes the flock and Annalessa have to defeat the School again, they have to leave their children in the care of the Cullen family. But will romance strike between Annalessas only daughter and the Cullens newest vampire hybrid?_

**Chapter 1**

I'm fifteen, daughter of Iggy, and I live in the dreary town of Forks Washington. So my life is pretty ordinary, if you say having wings is ordinary. For my family anyways. My Aunt Max and Uncle Fang helped save the world seven years before my twin brother and I were born. When we were younger my mom and dad would tell us that we were a special family, and Marcus and I believed them.

The thing is, my mom is a demigod and is part cat. So my brother got the ears and tail while I got the wings. Sometimes I like to tease him and fly up into the air. But he always runs to Arizona and back bringing a taco or two with him. I envy him sometimes.

I've had dreams sometimes about these people with sparkling skin and caramel, almost golden eyes. My mom says that they are visions of the future, I still think of them as dreams. Well, now I've caught you up. So now I can get on with my story, along with my brother.

_Hey people, I'm Marcus. Angela's twin brother._

Thanks Marcus.

* * *

My day started with meeting my cousins in town by the local café, they have great coffee by the way. We walk to school after getting a cup of coffee. There are always these people, like in my visions, at school looking at all of us like we're the whack jobs. Really, have they seen the people in this school? I sigh and walk along with my brother and cousins.

"Hey, what's up for today?" I ask as I slam my locker closed.

I look around and see a boy around my age checking me out. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Stop checking me out. If you want to say something, spill it." I said rudely to him.

He blinks surprised. He coughs and turns to his friends.

"Hey, I said spill it. You were checking me out, so say why." I said angrily getting in front of him.

He stops and sighs.

"Why are you looking around anyways? Afraid of something attacking you?" He asked and leaned closer to me.

I leaned back and glared my signature death stare. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. I saw his deep forest green ones, unlike the visions. I back up into a wall and gulp, was he a predator or something? Just then another guy came up behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Daemon, stop scaring her. She's just another human." I stopped and stood still waiting for them to attack.

This would be just another incident I get sent to the office for anyways. The other boy looks at me with a different eye color, golden brown like the visions. I was getting suspicious of these people. I cleared my throat showing that I was still present and very much annoyed. They let me go; I brushed past the boy, Daemon, and felt and electric feverish warm feeling pass my fingertips.

I walk over to my brother and cousins who immediately start bombarding me with questions.

"What the hell were you thinking? Those are the Cullens, they could've made some sort of bird sandwich out of you!" Randy said angrily.

She was my Aunt Max's only child. Nick and Gabby are my Aunt Nudge's and Uncle Gazzy's children. My cousins Mayble, Darren, Mary, Krilly, Parable, and Claus were my Aunt Harrowle's, Uncle X's, Aunt Charline's, and Uncle David's children.

"I was just wondering why that dude was checking me out! He seemed a little too attracted to my body. I mean really, he could be some predator of a sort!" I said defending myself.

My brother just listened and quietly drew a bird on a piece of paper.

I stopped and mumbled, "Let's get to class."

With that I walked off to go to English with Gabby. I sigh and sit down in the back before anybody can take my favorite seat. Gabby of course sits in the front where she can be seen. I grumble as the same guy who defended me came and sat right next to me. This was already interesting.

He thought I was human, wait until he finds out about my family. I laugh to myself thinking about that. Immediately after the lesson begins I fall asleep and see yet another nightmare vision. This time it was of the same guy in my class cornering me and trying to question me, but then a wolf appears out of nowhere and tries to attack him. I scream for them to stop but they keep on going at it.

I woke with a start and see that Gabby was shaking me awake.

"Really Angela? You slept the whole lesson and Mrs. Matthews isn't happy. She said to study with me tonight. Are you okay though? Did you see another vision?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine, now let's go beat some guys at doge ball." I said and grinned evilly.

* * *

Our next period was gym which woke a lot of guys up knowing that I was the best doge ball player in school. The guys virtually tried their hardest against me, but they always got beaten. Except today, Daemon was on the opposite team. I smiled finally able to get my revenge as I changed into my gym uniform. Coach called me and Daemon over and told us to play fair.

I was good at that, not my best since I always serve to the left not my right. I give him a smile and walk off. The girls on my team were good enough. The guys on his team were cowering when I finally served. They tried hitting the fast ball I had thrown right for Daemon, but fail as it hit him square in his chest. All of his breath left his body and he went down to the ground with a thud.

I smiled at my handy work but frowned when he got right back up and glared at me. I decided to serve my nose breaker at him. But he swiftly dogged it and hit it right back at me. I smiled hitting it right for the place of sunshine and ponies for guys. He caught the ball and threw it right at me again.

This time I caught it and stopped trying to focus on what he was playing at. It seemed that everyone else that had been on our teams had gone into the bleachers to watch us from a safe distance. I smiled and served an illegal move, which the coach paid no attention to since he was reading a sports magazine.

_Try and catch that Daemon._ I thought to myself as I watched in amazement that he caught it and stopped the game.

"Good game, you throw like you want to kill." He said as he gave the ball to the coach.

I glare at him and walk into the girls' locker room. All the girls complemented me on my throws and how they thought the match would never end between Daemon and I. I nodded and headed to lunch.

* * *

I met up with Marcus, Nick, Randy, Mayble, Darren, Krilly, and Claus in the lunch line. They said that they heard about the match I had with Daemon and complimented me on how long I kept the ball going at him.

I smile and walk off to find a table to sit at when I get a chill up my spine. I turn and see Daemon standing right behind me. I glare at him and walk away hoping he wasn't following me. But when I sit down he's right there at another table not too far from mine. I stop to look at who was sitting at his table and see seven other people sitting with him.

The same guy from my dream looked at me and frowned like he had heard something not to pleasing. I glare at him until he turns and talks to his friends. The girl right next to him looks right at me and stares. I turn away and look for my family. I see Marcus and everyone else then wave them over forgetting about the people staring at me.

I didn't want Gabby to know what I was thinking. She read minds like Aunt Angel did. I was still freaked out whenever she did it. I carefully glance back to see a short pixie haired girl looking at me. I look back at my family and smile at them.

Gabby gives me a worried look and eats her lunch.

* * *

Once school was over I walked into the woods and took off expanding my wings. I got home and walked in to find mom and dad talking about having a family dinner with everyone from our family.

"Hey mom, hey dad. What goes on?" I asked as I dumped my stuff on the couch.

They looked at me and sighed.

"What? Did I do something wrong or anything?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh no honey, we were just thinking about taking an adult only trip to someplace nice." Mom said as she got up and brushed some hair out of my face.

I frown and nod. I grab my stuff and jump up the stairs to my room to punch my boxing bag.

* * *

After two hours of doing that I got a shower and loaded a plate of leftovers and ate it. I then read the note my mom and dad left me and Marcus.

_Marcus and Angela,_

_We have gone to ask some neighbors to watch you guys for the week, we'll be gone with your aunts and uncles too. So we took the liberty to tell them that Gabby, Nick, and Randy will be staying with you guys. So be nice to the neighbors._

_-Mom and Dad_

I stared at the paper and sighed. This was going to be a very interesting week. I sighed and got a shower. Then went to bed.

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on the front door.

I groaned and walked to the door and yawned. I opened the door to find a blonde man with the Cullens from school. I groaned and let them in. It was a weekend and 7:45 in the morning. I wanted to sleep and they just had to come over right now.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen still groggy with sleep.

"So, my mom and dad asked you to babysit us? I think that you should watch out for Marcus and Nick. Those two are the pyros of our family. I'm just saying." I said as I poured coffee into a mug.

The blonde man smiled and sat down at the table. Daemon and the other guy were deep in conversation so I ignored them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We would like to have you all over for dinner tonight if you would like." He offered.

I nodded and turned a glare to Daemon as they left. He stopped by me and leaned by my ear.

"You should watch your back at my house. It's not all fun and games with me you know."

"Yeah, well you should try to watch your damn back before I cut that stupid head off." I growled.

He smirked as he left the house. I growled and slammed my fist into the counter. I winced at the bloody sight of my knuckles. I grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to my hand as I walked up to my room. I slammed my door shut loudly, waiting for someone to yell that it was way too early in the morning.

"Angela, why did you slam the damn door?! It's way too early this morning!" Marcus yelled from down the hall.

I opened my door and walked down the hall to my brother's room. I opened the door and gave him an angry glare.

"Sorry…" He said groggily from his bed and rolled over onto the floor.

"Yeah, you better." I said as I closed the door and walked back to my room.

I closed my door and flopped onto my bed. I groaned as sleep washed over me again.

* * *

**Heeeeeeey! I know, lazy me! But hey! You can check out my other account on Watt Pad. I'll post it on my profile soon. And check out my Deviant Art! I'll post that and my Polyvore. Hah! I gots new accounts! Yeppers! **

**But I am really sorry. BookWorm convinced me to update Danger Strikes. Hah! Yes... I am not happy though. School is burying me in homework, and it's only the FOURTH WEEK! ACK!**

**But yeah, I need to update at least, maybe, twice a week. Check my Watt Pad out though. I have a few stories up and they're original! Hah! I love the worlds I can create! Maybe I should put up my poetry...**

**But LATERS PEOPLE!**


End file.
